It followed me home!
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: Whatever happened to the X-box bot? Here is my take on it! I hope you all like fluffy Baby Transformer goodness!
1. Chapter 1

This popped into my head while watching the first Transformers movie!

You all remember that X-box bot?  
Well, whatever happened to it...

This is going to fluffy family goodness!

Enjoy!

------

It just followed me home!

------

It started out as a normal day for Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime...it was sunny...not a single cloud in the sky. She loved those days...especially in the fall.

'Thank you!' She said to the coffee girl as she handed her the hot drink.

'Do not even think about spilling that!' Barricade snapped through the radio.

'Starbucks coffee is way too good to spill on the likes of you, grumpy ex-con you!' Tai teased, pressing a button on the radio to her favorite station while taking a long sip. 'Sonuva biz-natch! Hot!'

'My scanners indicate that your beverage is at least over a hundred degrees Fahrenheit...it surpirses me that your glossa has not melted...'

'It's called a tongue...and there are pretty tough, rumor has it that it's the strongest muscle in the body...' Tai muttered, rubbing her tongue on her hand, trying to soothe the burning pain. 'It's tougher then it looks...'

'The Hatchet is not going to be happy when he sees you drinking that again.'

'Ahh..he can kiss my pink, firm butt!' She rolled her eyes...she had disguised her optic to look like the human eye...and continued to sip at her hot coffee.

As they continued on the path to the local Best Buy, Tai insisted she needed an X-box to add to her console collection, Tai did a double take when she glanced out the window. On the side of the road was a perfectly good X-box sitting among old cardboard boxes and old food wrappers. 'Whoa, Cade!' She grabbed the wheel with her free hand. 'Pull over!'

'What?' He asked in confusion.

'Just pull over!' Placing her coffee in the cup holder, she climbed out when he stopped and walked over to the X-box. 'Hot Damn, lucky me!'

'You aren't seriously thinking what I think you're thinking are you?' Barricade voice rang through her bluetooth device.

'Well, you can tap into my head...you figure it out!' She snapped, gently picking up the X-box in her arms. 'Perfect condition...no controllers...oh well, easily purchasable...'

'Purchasable?' Barricade asked, looking up that word.

'Yup yup yup!' Just as she was about to examine it some more, she did another double take. Did it just blink at her? 'Hey...Cade...'

'What?'

'What else did that cube thingy bring to life in Mission City?' She had heard about that incident in great detail, Sam was boasting with male ego when he told it.

'I seem to recall Sam saying a Cadillac Escalade, a soda drink machine, and...what was the other thing?' He pondered his memory circuits, trying to remember.

He started out of his thoughts when the X-box started to squirm in Tai's grip. With a small yelp, she dropped back onto the ground...shockingly, it didn't shatter. The familiar noise of the opening menu played before it started to unfold itself from its form. Tai's eyes widened in amazement. There before her was the smallest robot she had ever seen in her life...and after looking at it some more with a tilted head...it was also the cutest she had ever seen, Jazz notwithstanding...

It had tiny little fingers, about the size of a human infants, big green optics that blinked up at her with curiosity, and white and gray plastic framing. It made an adorable chirping sound and backed away on its tiny little feet, as if it was afraid.

'Whoa...' Tai muttered in amazement. 'An X-box bot...' It backed away even more with a nervous click then hid behind a trash can. 'Oh..no, no, no...it's okay...I'm not gonna hurt you...' Tai then kneeled down and held out her hand, which of course was her robotic one in disguise...after making sure no one was around, she disabled the holographic image of the skin, revealing the wires and circuits of her arm. The little bot's optics got even larger, if that was at all possible, and it started to move slowly from its hiding place. 'Come on, it's okay...see...' She waved her fingers. 'I'm like you...I won't hurt you...'

The little bot looked like it was deep in thought, as if contemplating if she could be trusted, and after a few minutes...it skittered forward on tiny legs and held it's small arms up. 'Awww...' Tai cooed, scooping up the little bot like she would Annabelle and held it close.

'You poor thing...' She said, looking into the bright green optics. The little bot shivered and let out a tiny little cough. 'Come on...' She headed back to Barricade with the tiny bot clinging to her like a lifeline.

'Cade, to the base...'

'What is that?' He asked.

'The X-box bot...I think it's sick...'

'You mean she, right?' He asked again.

'She?' Tai looked down at the small robot, who was curling into her chest, most likely seeking warmth from Tai's small spark. 'It's a she?'

'My scans indicate that she has femme programming...and she is very young...' The ex-con actually sounded impressed. 'And it appears, she has taken a liking to you...' The little bot clicked and chirped and squeaked happily when Tai ran her fingers down her very small head, much like she would to Annabelle when she was upset.

'Click, squeak, chirrup, pree...' She waved her small arms happily.

'In fact, she now thinks of you as her creator...' Cade then let out a small chuckle at his charges expense.

'Creator...like mother, right?' Tai's eye and optic widened. 'Huh...well, Jazz and I were talking about having a sparkling one day...I just thought that day wouldn't be today...'

'Are you going to give her a designation?' Barricade asked, driving down the alleyway.

'Eh?'

'A name, smart one!' He snapped, heading down the road that would take them to the Autobot base.

'Oh...hmmm...' Tai thought about it. 'Definitely something X-box themed...let's see...' She looked down at the small bot, who was still snuggling into her chest. 'What to name you, little girl...Master Chief?' The little femme looked up and made a digital razberry noise. 'No...? Okay...Halo...?' Again, she made a razberry sound and then covered her optic with her small hands. 'Fable?' Her reaction was slightly different, she didn't like the name Fable...but she clicked excitedly at the sound of the game.

'Right...not Fable, so a name from Fable...is that what you want?' Tai asked, tickling the femme under her tiny chin. She clicked happily and nodded. 'Hmm...Oh! I got it...How about Sparrow?' The little femme clicked happily and clapped her tiny hands excitedly. 'You like that? Well, Alright then...Sparrow it is!'

'Sparrow?' Barricade asked, fighting back another chuckle.

She whacked the dashboard and smiled when the little femme fell into recharge in her arms. 'Well, this'll be fun to explain...'

------

'Alright, Sparrow...' She gave the little femme a kiss on the head. 'You wait here while I tell everyone...mainly you're future Grandpa and Daddy...' The little femme whirred sadly but nodded. 'Barricade, look after her...'

'Yeah, yeah...' He drawled sitting down against the wall and turning on his radio. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. Psyche came running out to her owner and jumped up, placing her huge paws on her shoulders. 'Psyche Wychie! Did you miss me!?' She gave her dog a big hug and kiss before making her get down. 'Let's go see everyone!'

Little did Tai know, a pair of tiny feet were skittering behind her.

------

Optimus Prime groaned when the two ice cream truck twins were once again arguing over who would stand a chance with his daughter...'I swear to Primus, everyday with the same argument...' Jazz was clearly feeling the same way, except he looked like he was about to beat them until even Ratchet couldn't do anything about it.

'She likes me more, bro...' Skids snapped, smacking his brother upside the head.

'Nah-huh, she likes me more...' Mudflap snapped back, tackling his brother.

'I don't like either of you!' Tai then snapped, walking in with Psyche behind her. 'I like Jazz way, way more!

Optimus smiled at the sight of her. 'Hello, sweetheart...how was your shopping?' He knew that human girls...or half human girls in this case...loved to do that activity.

'Hey, you went shopping without me?' Mikaela called from where she and Sam were watching a cartoon on the bot couch.

Tai jerked slightly. 'It went...fine...'

'But where are your purchases?' Her father asked again. He knew that whenever Tai went shopping, she would always have numerous amounts of bags with her.

'Oh...uhhh...layaway...' She then cleared her throat. 'Anyway, uhh...Dad, I need to tell you something...something critically important...you too, babe...'

'What's up?' Jazz asked sitting next to his 'girlfriend.'

Before Tai could say anything, she nearly fell over when she felt something collide with her legs. Looking behind her, she groaned when she saw it was Sparrow in her X-box form...sneaky little thing.

'Is that what you bought?' Optimus asked.

'Sweet!' Sam exclaimed. 'An X-box!' Before Tai could say anything, Sam snatched it up off the ground and held it by the top. She winced slightly. 'Careful...she's very sensitive...'

Sam raised an eyebrow. 'She?'

'Uhh...yeah, everyone would assume the X-box is a dude thing...but seriously, why not call it a she?'

Sam gave her a look of confusion but he let it go. 'Touché...' The X-bot then stuck out a small leg and kicked him hard in the shin. 'OW!' He yelled out, dropping the X-bow to the concrete floor. 'Oops...'

Tai slapped a hand to her forehead. 'So much for subtlety...' She groaned. The X-bot then let out a loud squeak and then, much to Tai's horror, transformed and shrieked at the sight Sam. 'Ahhh!' The boy shrieked and ran over to Bumblebee, latching onto his leg tightly. 'What is that thing?'

Sparrow then caught a glance up at Prime and her optics got even bigger. This bot was enormous compared to her and he was very intimidating. 'Eee!' She squeaked, turning and running in the opposite direction. But she ended up running in circles around the pillars in the base. When she got back around, she saw Optimus again and squeaked again, then hid behind Tai. Tai glanced down at her in confusion. 'What're you scared of?'

Sparrow pointed a tiny finger up at the towering commander and squeaked softly, her frame quivering slightly. 'You're scared of my Dad? Oh, come here...' She picked up the small femme and cuddled her. 'He won't hurt you...he's really nice...' Sparrow glanced at her as if to say...'No way, José.' She clicked curiously. 'Yes...he is very nice...not like the big, mean pointy one...' She shuddered at the thought of her little Sparrow meeting that guy. 'This is my father...and that sexy, silver one is my Botfriend...'

Sparrow glanced over at Jazz, tilted her head and let out a little squeak. Jazz, who had always had a soft spot for little Sparklings, waved his digits at her with his own head tilted. 'Hey little gal...' The Sparkling giggled slightly.

'Come on, honeybunny...' She cooed to the small bot, placing her down at her feet. 'Say hi.'

Sparrow watched as Optimus knelt down, even then he was very tall. 'Hello, little one...what is your name?'

Sparrow's small frame visibly relaxed at the tone of his voice. It was deep and soothing. She then concentrated very hard before opening her mouth. 'S...Spa...row...'

'Sparrow?' He asked with a kind smile. 'That is a very pretty name.' The little femme nodded with an excited squeak, before turning to Tai and holding her arms up. 'Where did you find her?'

Tai laughed as Sparrow buried her little face in her neck. 'On the side of the road next to a McDonalds bag and two rotten oranges...why she decided to stop there is beyond my comprehension of understanding.'

Sam, who couldn't believe what just happened, just shook his head in amazement. 'This gives X-box live a whole new meaning...'

Tai then turned her gaze to Optimus.

'Sooo...can I keep her?'

-------

Who thinks I should continue this?  
Should Jazz and Tai adopt Sparrow the X-box bot?

Just let me know!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the continuation of the first chapter!

I'm glad people like this...makes me feel good!  
You all make me a better writer!

Onward!

------

It just followed me home...Part 2

------

Optimus didn't know what to say.

From what he could see, the little femme sparkling looked up to Tai like a creator...he felt like she wasn't ready to take on the full responsibility of being a parental unit.

'Now, Tatyana...being a parental creator is a big responsibility.' He was about to go into a big lecture on how she was too young and maybe it would be best if one of the Arcee sisters could look after her.

But before he could say anymore, he smiled at what he saw.

Jazz was kneeling down in front of Tai and Little Sparrow, and was playing what appeared to be peek-a-boo with her. Every time he took his hands away from his face, the little sparkling would squeal and giggle excitedly while waving her tiny arms. The smile on his daughters face warmed his battle hardened spark.

'Please, Daddy.' Tai looked up at him with a pleading look. Sparrow started sucking on her small fingers and stared at him with her bright green optics. Jazz gave his commander the same pleading look, his one claw gently stroking the little sparkling on her tiny arm. 'Oh alright...here's the deal...I will give you an orn to prove to me that you two would make suitable parental figures for Little Sparrow. If you pass, you and Jazz may...' He grimaced at the thought of his little girl already becoming a parent. 'Adopt Sparrow as your own.'

Tai and Jazz both cheered, Sparrow clicked and squeaked up at the big commander. 'But, if this does not go well, Sparrow will go to a more experienced couple.

'Deal!' Tai held out her tiny hand, and shook her Dad's finger. They looked down at the sparkling in Tai's arms; She was rubbing her large optics with her fist and snuggling into Tai's chest, letting a very adorable yawn before falling into a recharge.

_Now for the fun to begin_. Optimus thought.

-------

Ever heard the saying..'Some people were born to do something.'

Some people were born to be musicians. Some soldiers. Some artists. And now, much to the amazement of one Optimus Prime, some were born to be parental figures. He remembered Tatyana telling him about her growing up in the Foster care system, how she helped care for many of her foster brothers and sisters, and how she pretty much became their mother due to the real mother's drug problems.

Tatyana would put any femme caregiver to shame with her parenting. Sure, she had a few moments where she came to Optimus crying her eyes out, screaming about how stressed out she was and how Jazz didn't help out enough. But either than that, she was perfectly patient with the young femme. She would feed her on time, rock her into recharge, and when she was feeling overly fussy, she would simply turn on a bit of music and dance with Sparrow in her arms.

Jazz was very good with the sparkling. They had an instant father/daughter bond which everyone...even Ironhide and Sunstreaker...found very sweet. jazz was thrilled to know that Sparrow loved music of all kind...she even loved caramelldansen, much to Tai's delight...It was very cute and funny to see a big silver mech dance with a tiny white femme.

Ratchet could not believe there was another sparkling...and a femme for that matter! At first, he didn't believe Prime when he told them. But when he saw Jazz cradling the recharging sparkling, he thought his spark had stopped. When he mentioned running a few tests, Tai simply glared at him and threw a can of soda at his head.

Ironhide didn't want to admit it...but he found the little white and gray sparkling very adorable. She was a very sweet and affectionate sparkling. When she first saw the gruff old weapons specialist, Sparrow simply squealed excitedly at the sight of his cannons and clapped her tiny hands together. So, with Tai and Jazz's permission, he took her out to the shooting range and showed her how they worked. He ended up watching her for the night when she fell asleep.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were amazed when they found out their honorary little sister was going to be a mother. At first, they didn't want to go anywhere near the sparkling...they were afraid they'd break her or something due to her extremely small size. But their fears were proven to have been for nothing when Little Sparrow simply skittered over to Sideswipe, latching onto his foot. Shes imply clicked up at Sunny with a apprehensive look. The yellow simply shook his head and gave her a gentle noogie with his large finger.

Bumblebee was excited to hear he was no longer the youngest mech anymore. Even though Tai was only eighteen by human standards, since the body of Optimus's and Elita's sparkling was her now, he was older than him by about two vorns. He and his two human charges would stop by constantly, while he begged to hold the little Sparkling.

Sparrow, they all soon discovered, was a very active sparkling. They all thought Bumblebee was bad, but this little one made him seem calm. She enjoyed running around the base like a hyper toddler on steroids and jumping on everything, and everyone. And for some reason, Disturbed and Linkin Park seemed to calm her down the most when she was very active.

One day, while talking to Captain Lennox and Sergeant Epps, Optimus could only see a tiny white and gray blur whiz by with Tatyana and Jazz chasing her.

'Sparrow, get back here!' His daughter called.

'Sparrow..watch out!' Jazz yelled as the little femme looked back to her 'daddy.' They all flinched when the little Sparkling bashed into the base's metal door. Lennox and Epps both raised an eyebrow when they saw the little white transformer then leap up and scamper over to Tai and Jazz, clicking and squeaking adorably.

'Hey guys!' Tai greeted, balancing Sparrow on her hip and walking over to the two stunned army men. 'Hey Dad!'

'Hello Sweetheart...Hello Sparrow..' He smiled warmly at his daughter and adopted 'granddaughter'. Sparrow, who had gotten over Prime's size, let out a happy squeak and reached for him. Tai giggled and handed Sparrow over to her Dad. Optimus was a natural Grandpa, always doting on her and spoiling her rotten.

'What is that?' Epps asked.

'Sparrow.' Jazz answered, not appreciating his little daughter being called a 'That'. 'She' Tai and I's.'

Both Lennox and Epps's eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

'Shut up!' Tai snapped, pointing at them. 'We adopted her!'

'Unofficially.' Optimus chimed through his laughter while Sparrow climbed up and down his giant arms. 'Little One, you must relax...' He then plucked the little Femme up by her tiny scruff-bar and held her in front of his great face.  
Sparrow responded by blowing a energon bubble through her tiny lips.

'Dad! Be careful with her!' Tai exclaimed in alarm before Jazz scooped her up.

'Don' worry your gorgeous self, babygirl.' Jazz said with a amused grin. 'Big Boss know what he' doing.'

'I didn't know you guys reproduced.' Lennox sounded amazed.

'Of course, our species are more alike than you think.' Optimus chuckled, smiling when Sparrow let out a small yawn and looked down at Tai. 'Ma...Ma...' She muttered out. Tai and Jazz looked at each other in amazement. 'Oh my god! She said Mama!' Tai squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. 'She said Mama!' She then ran off to tell anyone who would listen.

Not that they had any choice.

Jazz, Optimus, Lennox, and Epps both stared after her, the words, 'She said Mama!', echoing through the base.

'Do all females get that excited?' Sunstreaker, who had walked in after blowing up some targets with Ironhide, asked.

'Oh yeah!' Lennox laughed. 'Sarah was even more excited when Annabelle said 'bluh-bluh.'

All three mechs turned to the Army Major with raised optic ridges. 'Bluh-bluh?' Optimus asked, doing a quick scan of the world wide web to find that word. 'According to Webster's dictionary, that word is not real.'

'I know!' Lennox snapped. 'But women tend to get overly excited about anything a baby would do...kind of sad.'

Epps turned to his friend with a raised brow. 'Kind of sad? Dude, you called me at three in the morning to tell me your kid vomited on you...now THAT'S kind of sad.'

'Human sparkling's are disgusting.' Sunny muttered, shuddering. Sparrow clicked tiredly in Prime's hands, closing her tiny green optics before falling into her afternoon recharge. Optimus smiled warmly before handing the tiny sparkling to her soon-to-be father creator. Jazz took his little adopted daughter into his arms and rocked her carefully, running a finger down her tiny head carefully.

The sight got a smile out of everyone, even Sunstreaker.

The next thing they knew, Bumblebee walked in with Sam and Mikaela. 'Hey!' Sam called to everyone. Bumblebee clicked in greeting before heading over to Jazz to watch Little Sparrow sleep. The yellow bot had fallen completely in love with the little cutie.

'Hello Sam.' Optimus said with another smile. He seemed to be smiling a lot as of lately. 'Hello Mikaela!'

'Hey big guy!' She said, carrying a large pink gift bag with the words, 'It's a girl!', on the front.

'What have you got there?' Optimus asked with curiosity.

'Oh you know...' She smiled one of her excited smiles. 'I just went shopping...'

'Yeah, and dragged me along.' Sam muttered, wincing when Mikaela smacked him in the back of the head. 'You know how awkward it is for men being in the baby section at Wal-mart!'

'All those old ladies were giving up looks of death...but anyway, I just picked up some stuff for the baby transformer.' She then spotted the slumbering sparkling in Jazz's arm and awwed, muffling it by putting her hands over her mouth.

'What did you get exactly?' Sunstreaker asked in amazement.

'Hmm...well, a little hat..' She held up a small hat with a pink teddy bear on it. She then shoved it on Sam's head, who did not look happy about his little accessory. 'A bottle...do you guys use bottles?' She showed them the tiny bottle, which had pink and yellow stars all over it.

'Yes...but they are usually much bigger...' Optimus couldn't help but think of the times he fed Sparkling Bumblebee with his favorite 'Ba-ba'.

'Ahh...anyway, a little carrying pouch...you know, for carrying...' She then modeled it by showing them how it worked. 'You put the baby in here...and you just carry them around and go about your daily business...and why am I talking in baby talk?'

'Because you're a girl talking about baby things...' Sam drawled out, snatching the hat off of his head.

'Hey!' She snapped to her boyfriend. 'You are one Tai-boe class away from an ass kicking!' She narrowed her eyes at Sam, who narrowed them back.

'Ohhh, Snap.' Bumblebee and Jazz both said at the same time. Tai then came running, and at the sight of her cousin and Mikaela, she ran to them and leapt into Sam's arm, her own arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

'Whoa...Tai!' Sam shrieked in alarm. Tai was heavier then she was before, due to her metal skeletal system. The two Witwicky's fell to the floor, Sam letting out a very high pitched shriek.

'Oops...sorry, Sam!' Tai laughed, not sounding very sorry at all. Sam groaned in agony, curling into a fetal position. Once again, his crouch ended up being crushed by Tai's knee. When Bumblebee made a move to help him, the distressed boy held up a hand. 'I'm fine...' He squeaked out.

'What has gotten you so excited?' Mikaela asked, ignoring her whimpering boyfriend.

'Sparrow said...' Tai took a deep breath, trying to contain her excitement. 'Mama!'

Optimus watched in amazement and amusement when he saw Mikaela's eyes widen in excitement and shock. The two girls then shrieked rather loudly and started jumping up and down.

Jazz shook his head at his how goofy his Love was, and looked down at the sleeping sparkling in his arms. He now felt like he was in the right place...he knew he would never be a perfect parental figure but he was totally fine with that.

'So...' He said slowly. 'Optimus...you think Tai and I are good enough?'

Optimus stared at his first Lieutenant. Truth be told, he still didn't want his little girl growing up too fast, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop time. He had made his decision.

----

I left it at there!

Don't throw stuff at me! :ducks behind desk:  
Well, today is the dreaded Thanksgiving...the one year mark of when my Mom passed away.

Don't worry...I'll be okay...:'(

Review, please.


End file.
